New Sonamy Fanfic
by Hurricane Victoria
Summary: Ok, let's see how this goes. A blast from Sonia and Sam's past turns into a survival adventure. M for lemon and language Sonamy Knuxrouge


**Ok, let's see if this can get a good go!**

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOOONN!

* * *

**

"Stay on him, Tails!" Sonic said, as he and Tails flew in the X-Tornado. Eggman was wreaking habic again, downtown Station Square. Amy was walking around the shopping districts, watching the skies as another one of Eggman's latest ship flew.

"Ok!" Tails confirmed, piloting the plane. Everything was going well, and normal.

"Hope they're ok." Amy said to herself, hoping for the best. Little did she and everyone knew...

...Things were about to change...

"All righty..." Sonic began, but got cut off when the sky went dark. "Huh?"

"Ho?" Eggman said, inside his ship, seeing the same thing.

"What the...?" One cavilian said, looking up at the sky. Everyone was wondering the same thing. The next thing everyone heard and saw was lightning, and six bolts come right out of it. hitting random parts of Station Square.

"Wonder what was that about?" Amy asked, not knowing that she was in line for something to land, until it hit her on the head.

"OW!" Amy muttered, falling to the ground. "MY HEAD IS NOT A LAND-" Amy began, but cut herself off when she saw what, or who hit her head. You could say it was a pink Sonic, looking like he was ten years younger than Sonic himself. "Oh, good god!" Amy muttered as she ran to the child's aid, holding him like and infant. "Are you ok?" All Amy got was a grunt from him of pain. _'Who is he?'

* * *

_

A few miles out of Station Square, out in the forest, was a blue female hedgehog, in Amy's dress, which was the same color as her hair (I do not like to use the word Quills. Sorry), and had Sonic's shoes. Along with a gree sheeth holding a sword on her back, covered by a long pony tail. She slowly woke up to reveal emerald green eyes. Sitting up, she shook her head.

"Man, and I thought Shadow was never gonna let us go." The young hedgehog looked around to see Station Square, and was freaked to see what was there. "This is nothing like home." That's when it dawned on her.

"SAM!"

"Thanks for coming over, Sonic." Amy's voice said as the sun was setting.

"You said that this has something to do with with the weird lightning earlier today." Sonic said, entering Amy's apartment. That's when Sonic spotted the same boy that landed on her head.

"Know him?" Amy asked. "He has a shocking resemblence to you."

"Never met him, before." Sonic confirmed, not knowing what to say. The boy mumbled something, that was barely coherent.

"Mmmm,... S-Sister..." The boy began to open his eyes to reveal Sonic's green.

"Hey, you ok?" Sonic asked, checking his forehead.

"Uh... Are you... Sonic the Hedgehog?" The boy asked.

"Yeah." Sonic said, seeing as though the boy wasn't harmful.

"... My name is Samuel, and I was hoping you could help me and my sister." The boy said, a little shaky. Kinda reminds you of Cream.

"...Your sister?" Sonic asked, looking at Amy, who shrugged her shoulders.

"She's really hard to find. She's as fast as you." Sam said, getting more and more scared.

"As fast as me?" Sonic asked. "This could be fun. Hehe." At that point, from Sonic's chuckle, Sam began to get teary.

"Uh, it's ok, Sam." Amy said, coming to him and comforting him. "Sonic, why don't you go find his sister while there's still light."

"Ok." He confirmed, heading out at full speed.

"Don't worry..." Amy cooed. Sam looked up at her, with worry in his eyes. "...He'll find her."

_'...Your like... Mother...'_

"SAM!" The same blue little girl hedgehog from before called, looking for her brother. "SAM, WHERE ARE YOU!" She stopped in a park, and remembered little of how this happened.

_"AAAAAHHHHH!" Sam screamed, as he was being electrified, to near death._

_"SAM!" the young girl called, looking at a black hedgehog with red tremmings and a scar across his face. "Let him go!" She charged at the black hedgehog, attacking him with everything she had. Out of the blue, all seven chaos emeralds activated, and formed a crystalized sword, with the seven emeralds inside the center of the blade, glowing they're beautiful rays. That's when it happened._

_Chaos Control. Both kids were now screaming from pain, and saw a bizarre image. A blue hedgehog, licking a pink hedgehog's neck, as she acted as if she was in total ecstasy._

_"Huh?" Sam exclaimed at the sight of the two._

_"WHO THE HELL ARE THEY?" The girl asked, when a bright light invaded her vision._

"Hey." The girl looked around to see Sonic standing there. Sonic couldn't take in the fact of how much she looked like Amy, with the exception of the color of her fur and blade in a green sheath on her back, and long pony tail.

"Who are you." She demanded.

"Sonic. Your name?" Sonic asked, wondering if she was gonna get it.

"YOUR SONIC?" The girl exclaimed in ecstasy. "Oh my god, I'm like your biggest fan!" Sonic could tell that the girl was excited. "My uncle told me so much stories about you, it's not even funny."

"Really. Can I get a name, then?" Sonic asked, again, a little more softer. For some reason, he felt he knew this girl.

"Sonia. Sonia Rose the Hedgehog. I'm looking for my brother, Sam."

"The pink me, right?"

"Where is he?" Sonia asked, running at him, ready to take out her sword.

"Easy. He's ok. With a friend of mine, he asked me to find you."

"Oh. Well then, what are we waiting for." Sonia said, running for Station Square at Sonic's speed.

"No way..." Sonic was shocked. He kicked his heels on, and went after her.

"We better call your parents, and let them know that your here." Amy said, heading for the phone.

"That, can't be done." Sam said, rather depressed. "They're dead." Those words stopped her in her tracks. She looked at him, and saw the sadness in him. "My sister's the only family I have."

"I'm totally faster than you!" All could hear Sonia's voice as she made fun of Sonic.

"You gotta lucky start." Sonic said, opening the door.

"SISTER!" Sam screamed, running for Sonia.

"Sam! Thank god your ok!" Sonia said, taking Sam into her arms. Both Sonic and Amy realized that these two are the same height.

Are they twins?

"Sonic, can I talk to you in the other room?" Amy asked, pulling Sonic to the side. He obliged, thinking no harm of it.

"What's up?" Sonic asked, once they were out of hearing range.

"They're orphans. Her and Sam." Amy spoke in a hush tone, as Sonic looked at them with full blown shock, and saw Sonia giving Sam what looks like an inhaler.

Sam has asthma?

"Ok, guys, we need to talk." Sonic called, pulling them into the main room. Sonic sat in a chair, arms folded, Amy in another chair, hands on her lap, and Sonia and Sam on the couch.

"All right. Where did you come from." Sonic was the first to ask.

"...We don't know." Sonia began, with fear in her voice. Sam was looking at her with shock. She never has fear.

"Do you know who your parents are?" Amy asked, sounding sweet. Both of them shook they're heads no.

"They were killed when me and Sam were a month old, and we got separated."

"Mind my asking," Sonic began. "But what's that on your back?"

"Don't know." Sonia answered. She pulled it out to reveal a sword with crystallized blade, with seven glowing pegs in it. The colors in the order of blue, red, green, yellow, cyan, purple, and white.

"What is that?" Amy asked.

* * *

**That's all for now. See what you think.**


End file.
